leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary beasts (M13)
The Legendary beasts are three Legendary Pokémon that appear in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. They are the guardian protectors of Crown City and all three are Shiny Pokémon. In the anime |- | class="roundy" align="center" style="background:#FFF; border: 3px solid #FFD700" | Suicune, Raikou and Entei |- | |- | |- | |} All three Legendary beasts are main characters in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, where they are revered as the guardians of Crown City. History They sensed Crown City was under attack and rushed to defend it when was attacking the city in illusions of its destruction under the guises of the Legendary beasts. After reaching Zoroark, who had stopped destroying the city and was recaptured by Grings Kodai, Entei, Raikou and Suicune began attacking her, angry for the destruction they believed she had done. Zoroark, who was trying to make her way to , fought against the three Legendary beasts through town, shape-shifting into Entei, Raikou, and Suicune to counter their attacks, but was outmatched by their power; although she was able to hold her own. When the Legendary beasts cornered the slightly injured Zoroark, she unleashed her attack upon them, temporarily blasting them away, and continued her way to where Zorua was. The Legendary beasts caught up to Zoroark near the park and surrounded her to attack again, but she retaliated by trapping the three beasts in an illusion of crystallized thorns. The illusion was quickly broken by Rowena's illusion canceller, and the Legendary beasts were freed, but were still ready to attack Zoroark. The wild Pokémon that took shelter quickly stood between the guardians of Crown City and Zoroark, trying to explain to Entei, Suicune, and Raikou that Zoroark wasn't the enemy. When the misunderstanding was resolved, the Legendary beasts appeared and stopped Kodai from reaching the Time Ripple, driving him away deeper into the Pokémon Baccer World Cup stadium. They later stood by when Celebi revived Zoroark back to life, who was mortally injured by Kodai, and watched as Zorua was reunited with his mother. When Zoroark and Zorua were on their way back to Unova, the Legendary beasts were seen on a cliff nearby, overlooking the ship that carried the Illusion Pokémon. The three of them roared their final farewells to Zoroark and Zorua, before they departed separately into different parts of the area. Moves used Raikou mod 3}}|0=Charge Beam|1=Thunderbolt|2=Aura Sphere}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Charge Beam|1=Thunderbolt|2=Aura Sphere}}}} Entei mod 2}}|0=Overheat|1=Flare Blitz}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Overheat|1=Flare Blitz}}}} Suicune mod 2}}|0=Ice Beam|1=Air Slash}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Ice Beam|1=Air Slash}}}} In the games Three Shiny Legendary beasts were distributed in various countries worldwide to commemorate the thirteenth Pokémon movie. All three know four moves they would not normally learn in-game, all hold event-exclusive , and all are three of the few event Pokémon with predetermined Natures (which cannot be changed by any means), with Raikou being Rash, Entei being Adamant, and Suicune being Relaxed. Transferring any one of these allows players to obtain a female in . Trivia * While and had important roles in Spell of the Unown: Entei and Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, respectively, Zoroark: Master of Illusions is 's film debut. Raikou did, however, appear in the special episodes The Legend of Thunder! and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part Two). Related articles For more information on these Pokémon’s species, see , , and . Category:Legendary Pokémon (anime) Category:Alternately colored Pokémon in the anime Category:Shiny Pokémon de:Raikou (Anime) es:Perros legendarios (anime) it:Bestie leggendarie (F13)